The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails. story begins at Ireland where Connor and his friends are getting ready to go to Sodor again Connor Lacey: Come on, guys! It's time to get back to Sodor. Martin Kratt: I know. This is our first time going there. Chris Kratt: We get to meet Thomas the tank engine we heard about. Martin Kratt: And there might be some new creatures there that we can make creature powers from. Razer: Let's go! Bronwyn Jones: Where's Spike? Twilight Sparkle: He's coming. Spike: I'm here. Fireman Sam: What kept you, Spike? Aviva Corcovado: You don't want us to leave you behind, do you? Spike: Sorry. I just got some friends to come along for the adventure. Lightning McQueen: Like who? Marco Polo, Luigi Bellini, Shi La Won and Fu Fu arrives Connor Lacey: Marco, Luigi, Shi La, Fu Fu! It's good to see you again. Marco Polo: It sure is, Connor. Jimmy Z: It's been quite sometime since we've helped you clear your father's name in China. Shi La: Yeah. We're glad to be here, right Fu Fu? Fu Fu: (growls) Koki: To think I used to hate bats until I help Bite-Size and his pals found new homes. Luigi Bellini: We're not the the only ones Spike brings here. whistles as she appears Olwin: Oh, hello, Connor and Irelanders. Victorion: Olwin! Olwin: I haven't see you since you've visited Chuggington. Spike gather me. Are we going to The Island of Sodor you've told me about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Of course, Olwin. Fireman Sam: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Mickey Mouse: Hot dog! Jimmy Z: Tortuga time! Next stop, Island of Sodor and fly. Tortuga flew off and the intro begins and ends with the title The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails Narrator: Hero of the Rails. It was summer on Sodor. The sky was bright blue, the fields were full of flowers and the birds sang sweetly as Thomas fill up with water. He felt very happy. Suddenly, there was a whoosh and a wheesh and a clacking clack as a streak of silver roared by on the track. Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! What was that? Narrator: All over Sodor, Thomas' friends were buffered and blasted on their track. Henry: Bubbling boilers! Percy: Bust my buffers! James: Watch my paintwork! Emily: Trembling tracks! Who was that? Toby: Grosh! Edward: Slow down, speedy! Gordon: Rail-raider! scene changes to Knapford where the engines have gathered to talk about the mysterious blur of silver Narrator: Later, Thomas and his friends were at Knapford. They were very puzzled. James: He was big. Gordon: He was silver. Henry: He was very, very fast. Thomas: That must mean it's..... cloud of steam came towards them and stop to reveal..... All: Spencer! Spencer: Hello, Sodor. What do you know? I'm here for the summer. Thomas: Why? Spencer: I have a very important job to do. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are having a new summerhouse built. It has to be finished in time for the Duke and Duchess' holiday. I'm very busy. No time to chat. Narrator: And Spencer steam smugly away. Thomas: Cinder and Ashes. Having speedy Spencer on Sodor for one day is bad. James: But for the whole summer... Gordon: Is terrible. [The scene changes to the Tortuga landing Connor Lacey: Well, here we are. Piplup (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon): This is surprising. Chris Kratt: Wow. Martin Kratt: This is very cool. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Olwin: Interesting. Marco Polo: This is a great place for adventure. Shi La Won: (deep in thought) The island's name sounds familiar. Rarity: I have a very good feeling about this adventure today. Spike: Hey, Connor. I just remember. Connor Lacey: What is it, Spike? Spike: Well, what if Diesel 10, Hades, Maleficent, Robbie Rotten, The Cyber Shredder, Infinite and The Grand Duke of Owls come back here and try to get revenge on us for ruining their plan? Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Spike. If they do come back I'll turn into any alien and give them the boot. Razer: Save some for me. Connor Lacey: You got it, Razer. a flash of light came zooming down from the railway Marinette Dupain-Cheng: The train just sped up to a hill. Fireman Sam: Hmm. Do you what I think, guys? Connor Lacey: What, Sam? Fireman Sam: I think we should wait until night to see them. Thomas and his friends are doing their jobs and we don't want to cause confusion and delay. So we'II meet them at Tidmouth Sheds tonight. Connor Lacey: Right. scene changes to Thomas and Percy puffing up to the top of Gordon's Hill Narrator: That afternoon, Thomas and Percy were huffing and puffing up Gordon's Hill. Then they heard Spencer whooshing and wheeshing behind them. Spencer: A little more puff and you might make it to the top by teatime. Percy: Bossy boiler. Narrator: Next, Spencer caught up with Gordon. Spencer: Out of my way, slowcoach. (whistles) Gordon: O, the indignity. Narrator: Toby was huffing slowly to a junction. Spencer steamed alongside, hooting and tooting. Spencer: It looks like you're too old now to be really useful, Toby. signal turns and Spencer set off and Toby's signal turns red again Narrator: Toby gasped. He was upset. He missed his green light. Edward and James were chuffing cheerfully along. Spencer slowed. Spencer: Dear, oh dear. It takes two old engines to pull one truck, does it? I'm pulling five. Narrator: And Spencer thundered away. James was so cross, he couldn't puff at all. scene changes to Tidmouth Sheds at night Narrator: That night, the engines can only talk about Spencer. Thomas: He told Toby he was too old. Gordon: He's taken over my express line. James: He'II never have a shiny coat like mine. Edward: He'II never have manners. Connor Lacey: Maybe we can help with that. Thomas: Connor! Gordon: Hello, there. Robonyan: Hi. Emily: You know these guys, Thomas? Thomas: Yes. Percy and I known them for a while. Marco Polo: So you're Thomas I heard. Thomas: That's me, alright. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and our pet bat, Fu Fu. Olwin: I'm Olwin. I'm from Chuggington. Gibson: She's our friend from Chuggington. Connor Lacey: (seeing Emily) Oh, I don't believe we've met, miss... Emily: I'm Emily but who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey and this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Metroplex, Emissary, Fortress Maximus, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Razer, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Hovernyan, Robonyan, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, Mewtwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Karone, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. We are the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud the Scarecrow. Twilight Sparkle: So Connor, who are these other engines besides Thomas, Percy and Emily? Edward: I'm Edward. James: I'm James. Gordon: Gordon here. Henry: I am Henry. Toby: And my name is Toby. I'm a steam tram engine. Sparx: Whoa. Connor Lacey: So, Thomas, what's been bothering you lately? Thomas: We were just talking about Spencer from the mainland. He's a streamlined engine but he's also very rude and show off as well. He's been very rude to all of us ever since he got here. And to make matters worse, we're gonna stuck with him for the whole summer because he's helping built the summer house for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Connor Lacey: Well, I think we might be able to help you. Olwin: Wait, did you say Spencer? Thomas: Yes. Why? Olwin: He's my brother. Steam Team gasp Aviva Corcovado: What? Connor Lacey: Brother? Olwin: It's true. James: Now you're mention it, you're the same basis as him but with no tender. Gordon: Since Spencer's my cousin, that makes you my cousin too. Olwin: Well, thanks, dear. Percy: But how can you run without a tender? Olwin: Well, in Chuggington, we fill up with coal with a hatch on the roof of our cabs. Henry: That's weird. Olwin: I'll even tell you about the time I once had bubble liquid inside me. Thomas: Bubble liquid? Olwin: Yes. My funnel and my mouth had bubbles coming out of them. Edward: When did that happen? Olwin: A really long time ago. Connor Lacey: I was there when that happen. and James laughs at that Pinkie Pie: What? Gordon: Well, the fact that Olwin's funnel and mouth had bubbles coming out is so funny. James: That's right. She is really "bubbly". (laughs with Gordon) Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan